


[Podfic] Thought and Memory

by themusecalliope



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blind_author's Republic of Heaven series story.</p><p>
  <i>A look at Mycroft and Tehayla, and the way they view their world. Largely a gen story, but some very peripheral Sherlock/John.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thought and Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thought and Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465684) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Thought and Memory (RoH Series)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465684)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)/His Dark Materials  
**Pairing:** None  
**Author:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** A look at Mycroft and Tehayla, and the way they view their world. Largely a gen story, but some very peripheral Sherlock/John.  
**Length:** 25:46  
**Cover Art:** Mostly by koshvader and a tiny bit me.  
**Music:** Contrapunctus I by the Emerson String Quartet  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ThoughtAndMemory.zip) | unzipped mp3 | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ThoughtandMemorypodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to blind_author for permission, and to koshvader for putting the art in cover art.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
